


Tea party as the world falls apart.

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Short stories when I feel weird [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream In Prison, Dream XD is fun, Drista and XD are gods, Drista is a jerk (in this work she's alpha male usually), Gen, Tea Parties, Tommy in prison, complete joke, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: This is a joke. I enjoyed it immensely.
Relationships: Drista and dream XD
Series: Short stories when I feel weird [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168949
Kudos: 25





	Tea party as the world falls apart.

"Tea." Drista offered a pot she'd conjured up in front of them. 

:D

"Good! I wasn't asking." Drista looked down, noticing Fundy and Quackity yelling at each other. "Oh look, the big men are fighting again, hey wanna see them get soaked?" 

:I :/ :) ;)

Suddenly the clouds around them darkened as Drista sent the storm over to the arguing two. Fundy yipped and ran to find shelter while Quackity pulled his hat down and rushed for cover as lightning started flashing. 

:D :D SD XD XD XD XD XD XD.

Drista started cracking up as the lightning continued to just miss Fundy and Quackity, which were running together for a nearby house. She high fived her fellow god and moved them over to the prison. "Look! Our vessel got himself stuck! Hey how about we play with him a bit? After all I am his "sister", family reunion right?" 

;D

"Agreed!" 

"What's going on, who's there!" Dream spun, searching the cell. Tommy shifted in his sleep, grumbling and turning away. Dream shook his head, trying to sleep. Drista giggled and poofed in front of him.

"Hiya big bro! How's your little game going? Looks like you got sent to jail. I'd offer a get out free card buttttt, I don't want to." Tommy shut his eyes tighter, curling up a bit. 

:/ :0 :)

"Don't mess with him too much, I like Tommy ok?" Drista winked at Dream who was staring at her. "So, you and your little pawn got trapped together? That's hilarious I love it! You planning on something or can we butt in? Oh wait actually I can do whatever I want!" Drista laughed and booped his nose. Dream tried to wave her off, but without a physical form his hand went through the air. "HAhahahaha! Aw big bro stop trying to get rid of usss." 

XD!!

"Please go away, I really don't want to talk to right now ok? If I look unstable it'll mess this up." Dream whispered, trying to distract the other with the only shiny thing he had, a quill. 

:? :I

"Come onn, I l have a different toy for you~" Dream waved the Quill, the lava giving it a glint. 

:D!

"Yeah, there now go away. Please?" 

"Awwwww fiiinnneeeeeeeeee! But I'll be back soon~" 

;)

(based off an artwork I can't find or figure out how to copy into here but I don't have the credit so I guess it's better this way.)


End file.
